life well I guess death
by i'll show you my blueside
Summary: im not good at writting summary's so please don't judge by the summary: its 10 years after BD and everything is going fine until bella finds something that is heartwrenching i rated it m because im not sure if i can keep from swearing


I was lying on the forest floor thinking about what it was like to dream. Then this pain came across me my nostril flared and my throat was raging, the air had a beutiful sent to it. It was like all the flowers in the world combined into one mixed with cookies and cake and all those human foods that used to smell good. I got up and started following it I was going to find what it was because at that moment all I could think about was the aroma of it.

There lying like I was a moment ago was a young girl mabey about 17 or 18 she was bleeding she had scrathes all over her and bruses. Just then i picked up the sound of footfalls walking away I decided that I shouldn't leave her here alone but I wasn't going to let whoever was this deep in the woods leave they were probably the ones who did this to her. Just as I was going to pick her up i came over me again the sweeat smell. I couldn't go any closer or I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Edward!" I said it at normal volume i wasn't far from the house so i know he would here "Carlisle!" about 9 seconds after I called them I could hear the coming and about were the sent started I could hear them speed up.

"Bella its alright this is only your first" I would roll my eyes if this were any other situation but how could he even think that. As Edward got here Carlisle came running past and started examining her.

"I didn't do it but the _person _ who did is escaping now might be the time that you go look for him" I pronounce person as if it discusted me more than anything on earth.

"love I don't want you here either this blood will get to you if only you could see your eyes right now" he said backing away when he looked into them.

"fine I will go hunt" no way would he argue with hunting right now

"The girl wont be alive long enough to survive the transformation" Carlisle was still examining her "I can bring her to a hospital and see what i can do to keep her alive and mabey she will heal and stay human"

"but you just sa-" I started but was quickly cut off be carlisle's response

"she wouldn't survive the transformation she has lost alot of blood so the venom wouldn't make it to her heart on time"

"well then GO NOW if she dies don't tell me I don't want to know because I will just blame myself" I would never be able to look at the world again know that I was living on and she was dead. Carlisle was gone and Edward was holding my waist.

"Love its not your fault, if you want we can go find the person whos fault it is and find a way to make him suffer the pain she is feeling now"I couldn't help but think how he could be so calm. and then it hit me this is what Edward used to do he would find people just like this and go kill the person who hurt them.

"I couldn't do that even if this person did this, can you please go and find them and give them payback for her....and me" he gave me a quetioning look and then understood.

"fine I will be back by tonight then" he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the fore head and then went to turn around but I grabed his wrist

"bring Emmett with you" he gave me a look that i didn't even need to hear word to know he was saying _"im not going to get hurt by a humman"_

"just bring him please"he rolled his eyes at me

"Emmett hurry up we get to have some fun" I shot him a evil glance i mean how could he think this was fun.

"SWEET FUN!"Emmett was running in and Alice followed

"yes Edward me and Bella will go shoping and watch movies and I wont let her go to the hospital" Stupid futer seeing vampire she can't just ask me no she has to see it in the future.

"love its only so you don't get hurt" I rolled my eyes like alice could stop me if i really wanted to leave.

"come on bella, we are going to stop at this new store because everyone is runniong low on clothes" alice was excited but I was dreading this entire day

"I should hunt fist" that would buy me some time

"fine you have an half an hour and then meet me at the house I will be picking out your outfit" great just what i wanted

emmett was trying not to laugh "have fun" then he burst out

"oh she's gonna have loads of fun, I got an idea lets bring nes- erm I mean reneesme"

"okay sound's" pause "better I guess" I really needed to practice lying

"oh you will have fun" she taped her head and took off "your time started 30 seconds ago" she called from the trees

"fine" I called back "see you tonight" and Edward gave me a crooked smile.

Emmett winked at me, I rolled my eyes at him, then he slaped edward in the chest and whispered "FIESTY, damn bro you did good"

I then took off not caring to see edward reaction but I could hear him in the background "what and rose is a calm and sweet"

and then i blocked them out I was now focused on a deer up ahead

*************

I almost had forgotten about the girl until I got home and Carlisle was there

"she is going to be able to live but as a human i don't need to change her"

"is there anyone with her?" i had to know if she was going to wake up alone i remember when i was in the hospital i would have been crushed if edward wasn't there

"her fiancé was there just when i got there apparently she had gone missing two days ago when she was going to tell her mother and father but she never made it and he car was found in the middle of town"

"oh thank god I found her that would be terrible for her fiancé"

"yes good job bella" alice came bouncing in the room "but now we must get you changed from those clothes and into these cute shoping ones"

"sounds" Pause "fun" I really needed to practice lying

"okay drama queen, well actualy princess because rosalie is the queen"

she pulled me to my room and threw me a light grey pair of tights, a black skirt that probably only went to my mid thigh if i was lucky and a light grey sweater and to top of the outfit she threw me a pair of purple heels with a strap around my ankle and one going down the middle of my foot to meet the rounded toe front part. I quickly changed and was in the outfit. i had to give it to alice I didn't look half bad.

"MOM YOU LOOK GREAT!" reneesme had on a white dress with lace around the neck and it was shorter than my skirt but not to short with it she had on a black pair of tights and a purple pair of low top converse on.

"y do you get to wear normal shoes?" Alice never let anyone wear normal shoes with the aception of the guys

"because it goes with her outfit" alice came out in a dark pair of skinny jeans with cute purple heels on with a cute white swaeter dress.

"fine, but whats with the purple shoes?" I had to admit that alice would never do this unless she had a plan

"I have a plan"

"lets go before the mall crowd gets there" Reneesme was geting bored just sitting here

"I call driving" I loved driving it was amazing

"okay,"alice I could tell just wanted to get there "SHOTGUN!" and she was gone before she even said it.

"hey no fair you can see the future"reneesme was calling after her running out also

"hey don't slam the-" esme was cut off my the door slaming and I could hear it fall to the ground "Bella your daughter broke the door again"

"I will ground her when we get home"

"you better"

I took of to the car i started it and raced down the driveway leaving the two fighting in the dust. it didn't take lonng for them to catch up and climb in.

"not cool bella"alice was rolling her eyes and examining her outfit for anything that was dirty.

"but it was so fun" I said holding back laughter. she rolled her eyes and turned on the radio


End file.
